All Your Despicable Nights
by Angelsswirl
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Quinn leaves home in order to get away from it all. Santana, a seemingly normal girl, runs away from home in search of anything and everything. Once they meet, it just goes down hill from there. Werewolf and G!P Quinn
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Therapeutic Cover Up

A.N. I got a good response so here you guys go. If you have read this from Wattpad before I advise you to re-read as I have made some dialogue and monologue changes that i think would benefit these specific characters more.

Song: Take Cover by All Time Low

AYDN

The crisp crunch of leaves and small branches sounds as feet stomp across them. The northwestern wind caused the trees to sway. It would've been a pretty sight if she was paying attention.

She was preoccupied instead. The 20 year old girl had decided to take "the road less traveled". She hadn't had the faintest idea where she was going, or how long she'd been walking. She did know she was close, however.

Judging by the aforementioned northwestern wind and her phone GPS, she was just outside of Chicago. Deep in the woods.

Deciding to take a break, she sat under a nice size Oak Tree. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her call list.

She hadn't contacted her Mom in a few days, she's probably worried. Her hazel eyes surveyed the surroundings. Just her and some trees.

"Hello, honey. I've been awaiting your call. I was starting to get worried." Her parenting sort of resembled that of a student-led class. The teacher's present and there to help, but the student teaches themselves.

Despite her mom being so hands-off, their relationship was really close. The parenting technique didn't bother her at all. She needs the independence. She is 20 going on 21, after all.

"Hi, mom. I miss you. How long have I been gone?" She sighed, looking at her calendar on her desk, she guesses, "Maybe about a week and a half. Where'd you end up? Have you hunted recently? Has anyone tried to mess with you, Lucy? Cause if they have I'll...let you handle it. You're a grown woman who can make decisions on her own." Quinn giggled at her mother. She just about repeated that since the day she was born.

"I'm fine, mama. And you know it's Quinn now. No one has messed with me. I'm just outside Chicago. I didn't get very far. And, I was just about to hunt. Just had to make sure the coast was clear." Quinn stood up, proceeding to do as she suggested.

"Alright, I expected you to be farther away from here. I'm assuming you walked the whole way. If you had turned, you probably would of been to Kansas City by now." She could here her fingers tapping anxiously on her Cherrywood desk.

"I...wanted to preserve my energy. I don't know why. I feel weird for some reason."

"Please be careful. I would like you in one piece when you get back to Lima."

"I know, ma. I'll be fine."

"I know. Ju-just promise me. I worry, you know." The tremble in her voice startled Quinn. What did she know, that Quinn didn't?

"Mom. I'm going to be okay. I know you're worried but… I feel like something substantial is going to happen. It's a good thing."

"I love you. I'll see you soon, alright."

"Bye, mom." She hung up before she could respond. It was rude, but they both needed it. They would have been on the phone forever if she hadn't hung up.

Putting her phone in her pocket, Quinn surveyed her surroundings once again. When she assessed she was alone, she hunched onto all fours.

For some werewolves, forming was painful. For Quinn it was exhilarating. Normally she would let Ramsey, her wolf, takeover. Today she decided to stay in full control.

Taking a large huff. She sprinted off further into the woods.

About an hour into her hunt, Quinn heard rustling in the distance. She quickly swallowed the rabbit she caught and hid behind a tree.

A woman, who seemed to be around her age, strutted through the dewy grass. She grumbled to herself as she walked. Her backpack switching from side to side.

Quinn was captivated by the woman. She felt Ramsey purr slightly, urging her to follow. Quinn did.

She tried not to howl when the woman tripped over a vine and fell to the woods floor. Quinn wanted to help but she couldn't exactly do that in wolf form.

As she changed back, she made sure to make noise so she wouldn't completely scare the poor girl.

It didn't work. As Quinn approached, the girl screamed.

"I have pepper spray!" The girl quickly reached for her bag.

"I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Quinn. I just want to help." Quinn peeked through her raised arms to see the small woman slowly take her hand away from her bag.

"Are you sure you're not dangerous?" The girl asked. Quinn blanched.

"Well, not much more than anything else you could've encountered in these woods."

The girl shrugged, "Good enough for me. I'm Santana by the way." Quinn relaxed. The woman examined herself, wincing when she saw a big gash on her calf.

Quinn growled softly. It startled Santana just as much as it did Quinn herself. The blonde girl cleared her throat.

"Here, let me help you up." Despite Santana's protests, Quinn easily lifted the injured girl off the ground bridal style.

Santana gasped and bit her lip. She didn't know what was happening, but she kind of liked it. Quinn was so chiseled and quite a bit taller than her. Her stance was straight and hard. Santana moaned under her breath as Quinn's muscles rippled under her shirt.

After setting Santana onto a nearby downed tree, Quinn grabbed the other girl's backpack. She plopped down on the log slightly frazzled.

As soon as Quinn touched Santana, a warm sensation settled over her. She didn't think anything of it. She's a werewolf, they're always hot. Then the full moon tattoo on her lower back started to sting. She felt her eyes start to glow a magnificent silver-ish blue. She closed her eyes quickly to hide them.

According to her mother, a birthmark will glow and sting upon first contact with one's mate. And the sensation it causes almost forces the change against the werewolf's will. When Quinn turned sixteen, she went to her best friend and cousin Brittany, who was eighteen at the time, to get a tattoo. That tattoo was placed to cover a birthmark on her lower back that was absolutely atrocious.

Quinn blanched for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. She just found her mate. What a day.

"So, what brings you to the woods?" Santana asked as she finished covering her wound.

Quinn wanted to respond, "You.", she couldn't though. That would be creepy. It was true, Santana, or her mate rather, was one of the reasons she left Lima in the first place. That turned out well. Which meant she could go back to her mom and prepare sooner than she expected.

Quinn made a mental note to call her mother and tell her to start preparing the old rituals Quinn knew they would have to go through for thier bond to become official.

"Oh, you know, just walking. Trying to find myself and what not. What are you doing, deep in the woods. Alone." Ramsey growled, he didn't like that. The fact that his mate was alone in the woods, the supernatural infested woods, was not sitting well.

It's his and Quinn's job to protect their mate. Mating would help. No one would dare touch a marked and pregnant woman. Oh yes. That was a great idea he thought. Ramsey pushed Quinn's body closer to Santana.

Quinnn caught herself before she toppled onto the girl. She discreetly pet her chest. ' _Calm down, Ram. We just met her. She doesn't even know my last name yet_.' Ramsey growled and whined back something along the lines of " _that's not fair and why not?". 'I know, buddy. Soon enough. I promise.'_

Quinnn looked back at the girl, she was staring straight ahead with a solemn look on her face.

"I honestly don't know why I'm here or what I'm doing. I just wanted to get away." She slumped closer to Quinn. She smiled.

"Well, I haven't the faintest idea where I'm going either. How about we continue not knowing, together?" Quinn asked. She stood up, grabbed Santana's backpack, and held her hand out. She knew that part of that was a lie. She needed to to get the two of them back home as quickly as possible, but she couldn't tell the latina that just yet.

Santana smiled slightly and grabbed it. "I'd love to."

AYDN

Three hours later found them sitting in a diner that was conveniently in the middle of the forest. They had finally learned each other's last names and a lot of other things.

If Quinn was thinking with her brain instead of her heart, she probably would have realized that a diner in the middle of a supernatural forest was a bad idea.

"What would you like?" A pale woman wearing a black apron asked Santana.

Quinn slowly inhaled through her nose only for her nose hairs to be practically singed. She coughed slightly. It smelled heavily of bleach. That's when she knew she was in trouble.

"Um, this Werewolf Burger sounds delicious. I'll have that with a side of sweet potato fries." The waitress wrote her order down calmly. She turned to Quinn in what seemed like slow motion.

Right as the waitress realized who or rather what she was looking at, she called for the chef. "Rick, we got a dog!"

As fast as she could, Quinn grabbed her mate and ran out the diner.

With vampires hot on her heels, and a woman over her shoulder, Quinn ran. Quinn ran Fast.

"Q, what's happening?" Santana whimpered. Her eyes were shut tightly and her arms were wrapped securely around Quinn. She knew she should be way more terrified than she was, but Quinn had this weird way of making her feel safe.

"Crap. Um, Santana there's still some things you need to know about me. I can't tell you right now. I promise I will, as soon as those _things_ stop chasing us." Quinn felt Ramsey growl. They both knew what had to be done to insure their mate's safety.

"San, I need you to listen very carefully. You need to climb onto my back," Quinn took a sharp turn, Santana held on tighter," Please, San. I need you to climb onto my back. Hold as tight as you can, and it would be in your best interest if you closed your eyes."

Quinn relaxed slightly when Santana followed her directions. She could still hear vampire screeching not far behind. She could feel the change had already started turning her eyes the silver-ish blue color.

Quinn timed her change perfectly with a jump she would have to make over a log. Quinn pushed off with her legs. She felt Santana squeeze tighter as she changed through the air. She let Ramsey takeover fully this time. She needed to think.

Ransey was happy about that, he hadn't met his mate yet and it was killing him. He hoped he made a good first impression by saving her life. He knew if he wasn't an Alpha, being saved by one would surely put him in thier good graces.

Ramsey landed on his front legs and picked up the pace. Quinn could only run so fast in human form. Granted faster than a normal human, but still not fast as her wolf form. Ramsey howled loudly as he sprinted, the full moon brightening up the forest floor.

Santana felt Quinnn change. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, she had no temptation to do so either. Whatever she was holding onto was not human. She knew that for sure. She trusted Quinn, though. She felt safe.

"Q?"

Ramsey purred soothingly, 'I've got this. We've got you.' He thought even if he knew Santana wouldn't be able to hear it.

Santana was safe and she always will be from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Circles Have Sharp Edges, Don't Hurt Yourself

A.N. All Songs used for this book are in a spotify playlist. Just type in All Your Despicable Nights into the search bar and it should pop up. My account name is jlbarb.

Song: Circles by Peirce The Veil

AYDN

Running. That's all they'd been doing for what seemed like hours.

The vampires were still chasing them, and Santana was still holding on tight. She hadn't opened her eyes either. If Quinn hadn't told her not to, she probably would've been scared out of her wits ages ago.

Quinn sighed loudly. Ramsey was still leading, so nobody heard it except for him. Quinn paced back and forth. Her hands locked into her hair. Ramsey grimaced, ' _Could you please stop thinking so loudly. It's distracting_.'

Quinnn liked to described her and Ramsey's connection, like a visible voice in her head. If she concentrated hard enough she could join him in her head, leaving her body catatonic. She's only done that twice, both were dire situations that she doesn't want to go through let alone think about ever again. She was also pretty sure they could separate outside of her head leaving her in human form and him in wolf, but that doesn't sound fun in the slightest. She's pretty sure they'd get get lost without each other.

Right now she has bigger fish to fry. The leeches were still chasing them, she could smell them. Figuring out how to get away from them was proving to be difficult.

Her main priority was to keep Santana safe. Whatever that may take was worth it. That calmed the girl down enough to think. She took a deep breath.

She had been to these woods before with Brittany. She was about eight years old, Brittany was ten. They were on a trip with the pack, and some of the older kids had ditched them, so they decided to explore.

Quinnn vaguely remembered an oddly placed vegetable patch. She could use part of the fence as a stake. The only down side of that idea is she would need to take over again. She would also have to put Santana down.

' _Do it_.' Quinn startled at Ramsey's voice, ' _Do it. I've been close to her long enough that I can sense her. I'll set her somewhere safe and you can fight those undead heathens.'_ Quinn furrowed her brows _, 'How do you have a connection already. We haven't mated yet.' 'I don't need to. You do. Hurry up, I see a cove I can set San in.'_

Quinnn did as she was told. Ramsey gently shook Santana off his back. He licked her cheek happily. Her eyes were still closed as he set her down. He was grateful for that, he didn't exactly look his sunday best at the moment.

' _Did you use Alpha charm on her_?' Ramsey asked. Quinn and Ramsey phased quickly. Quinn visibly shook her head, _'No, why?' 'Her eyes are still locked shut. She's obedient. I like that.'_ Quinn smirked realizing what he was insinuating. ' _Whatever, horndog. Let's destroy some bloodsuckers.'_

Quinn set off running towards the vegetable garden. It fortunately wasn't far, she leaped over the patch, ripping up a wooden stake as she went.

Quinn landed and waited for the Vampires to catch up. Her nostrils flared as they approached. She stood in a fighting stance.

"That's a good puppy. You stopped running just for us. I can tell you don't make good decisions often." The woman leech taunted, Quinn growled. ' _Is San still doing okay?'_ Ramsey purred in affirmative.

Quinn charged at the woman. She had a slight speed disadvantage because of her being back in human form, but overall she was fine.

Quinn was able to scrape the side of the woman's face. The darkest red Quinn had ever seen seeped from her cheek. Quinn prodded at her again, she missed.

"Don't you puppies train for battle? I know you train to use the bathroom outside. You suck, maybe that mate of yours will fend better. I'll go ask her." Quinn took sharp a intake of breath, her heart rate sped drastically. Her eye's pigment seemed to get more intense the angrier she got.

' _Quinn, calm down. She's fine. She's sleeping. Focus.'_ Ramsey soothed. Quinn relaxed. The woman vampire stalked towards her again. Quinn smirked subtly. As the undead woman reached out, Quinn grabbed her arm. She twisted it until she heard a satisfying crack, the vampiress twisted with her arm. Quinn kicked the back of her knee. The Vampire fell to the ground.

Quinn stood over the downed leech with her stake raised. Before she could bring it down, the other bloodsucker latched onto her back. She growled loudly and turned her arms to a different angle. The stake slammed into the man's head, his wife screamed in pain and sorrow. Quinn smirked as she felt the wait on her back lighten and turn into dust.

"You're next." The werewolf entertained the woman's pleas for a moment before she slammed the stake through her heart. She watched the body curl and shrivel into dust. Quinn smiled and wiped the bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Suck on that, Leech." Quinn threw the stake on the ground and set off towards her resting mate. 'Nice one.' Quinn chuckled, "Thank you."

Santana was right where Ramsey sat her. She hadn't moved an inch and was still shock sleeping. Quinn took a deep breath and carefully sat next to her. Quinn gently brushed the wisps of stray curls out of the human's face.

'She's beautiful.' Ramsey whispered. _'I know. I feel so bad. I don't want to drag her into this mess. She could've gotten seriously hurt. Fuck! I'm such an idiot!_ '

"Don't say that." Quinn almost jumped out of her skin," Fucking shit, Woman. I thought you were asleep." She dramatically placed her hand over her heart. Santana slapped her arm playfully, she cuddled into Quinn's side. "I was, then you started thinking extremely loudly. And on top of that, you actually screamed that you were an idiot. Which I would like to point out again, so not true."

Quinn blushed, "I said that outloud?" Santana smiled and nodded. Quinn just shook her head at herself.

There was a small period of silence. Then Santana spoke, "So, you gonna tell me what that was back there or?" Quinn slowly put some distance between the two of them. "What what was?"

"Quinn. I'm serious. I have my suspicions, but I would like it if you told me on your own first. So again, what was that back there?"

Quinn took a deep breath, " T-those were vampires. Vampires were chasing us." It was now Santana's turn to take a deep breath. That's what she thought they were, she just kind of hoped she had maybe dreamed the whole thing. Now, hearing that her assumptions were confirmed, she's surprised she isn't running for the hills right now. Quinn is too.

"Why were vampires chasing us?"

"B-because I'm a werewolf."

"Show me."

"What?" Quinn stumbled back a little. Ramsey, who had been trying not to eavesdrop, perked up.

"You heard me, Quinn. Show. Me."

"Uh, hm. Okay. I guess." Quinn stood and walked away. She could feel Ramsey pushing to takeover. Not yet. Santana needed to see her first, the small woman did not need Ramsey loosing losing control and jumping her. She crouched down like normal and began to change.

Santana watched mesmerized, it happened quickly. One minute Quinn stood next to her, the next, she's a big ass wolf. Wolf Quinn trotted over to the girl. She sniffed around before nuzzling nose first into the woman's chest. Santana giggled and pet behind the wolf's ear. Quinn let out a purr that she quickly regretted.

"You're so cute. Of course you would go straight for my tits." Quinn and Ramsey gasped, they weren't cute. Ferocious, yes. Cute, hell no.

Quinn nipped at Santana's jaw. That should teach her. Santana pouted and rubbed her jaw. "Okay. You're not cute. Get human again now." Quinn backed away and did as told. She came back with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Quinn grinned even wider, "You didn't run. There's one more thing I have to show you, though. It's kind of weird."

Santana nodded slowly, "What is it?"

"I have a voice inside my head."

AYDN

Santana had fallen asleep again, her head rested on Quinn's chest, her knees hooked over Quinn's arm as she carried her. Quinn walked leisurely but with a purpose. She intended to be home before the next full moon, which would be within the next week.

'Where we headed?' Ramsey asked tiredly. Quinn sighed, ' _Home. We have to get back to mom for the mating ceremony. Then we'll have to prepare for Santana's nesting after we mate. Go to sleep, I'm fine. I'll wake you up if I need you.' 'You sure?' 'I'm sure, Ramsey. Goodnight.'_

'Goodnight, Quinn.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This Doesn't Look Like Home, Quick Tap Your Shoes Together

A.N. Last update for the day. After this chapter shit really picks up. Also read the whole chapter even if it looks the same. I promise it's not.

AYDN

 _Running. That's all they'd been doing for what seemed like hours._ _The vampires were still chasing them, and Santana was still holding on tight. She hadn't opened her eyes either. If Quinn hadn't told her not to, she probably would've been scared out of her wits ages ago._

 _Quinn sighed loudly. Ramsey was still leading, so nobody heard it except for him. Quinn paced back and forth. Her hands locked into her hair. Ramsey grimaced, 'Could you please stop thinking so loudly. It's distracting.'_ _The leeches were still chasing them, she could smell them. Figuring out how to get away from them was proving to be difficult._ _Her main priority was to keep Santana safe. Whatever that may take was worth it. That calmed the girl down enough to think. She took a deep breath._

 _She had been to these woods before with Brittany. She was about eight years old, Brittany was ten. They were on a trip with the pack, and some of the older kids had ditched them, so they decided to explore._ _Quinn vaguely remembered an oddly placed vegetable patch. She could use part of the fence as a stake. The only downside of that idea is she would need to take over again. She would also have to put Santana down._

 _'Do it.' Quinn started at Ramsey's voice, 'Do it. I've been close to her long enough that I can sense her. I'll set her somewhere safe and you can fight those undead heathens.' Quinn furrowed her brows, 'How do you have a connection already. We haven't mated yet.' 'I don't need to. You do. Hurry up, I see a cove I can set San in.'_

 _Quinn did as she was told. Ramsey gently shook Santana off his back. He licked her cheek happily. Her eyes were still closed as he set her down. He was grateful for that, he didn't exactly look his Sunday best at the moment._

 _'Did you use Alpha charm on her?' Ramsey asked. Quinn and Ramsey phased quickly. Quinn visibly shook her head, 'No, why?' 'Her eyes are still locked shut. She's obedient. I like that.' Quinn smirked realizing what he was insinuating. 'Whatever. Let's destroy some bloodsuckers.'_

 _Quinn set off running towards the vegetable garden. It, fortunately, wasn't far, she leaped over the patch, ripping up a wooden stake as she went._ _Quinn landed and waited for the Vampires to catch up. Her nostrils flared as they approached. She stood in a fighting stance._

 _"That's a good puppy. You stopped running just for us. I can tell you don't make good decisions often." The man leech taunted, Quinn growled. 'Is San still doing okay?' Ramsey purred in affirmative._ _Quinn charged at the woman. She had a slight speed disadvantage, overall she was fine._

" _Don't you puppies train for battle? I know you train to use the bathroom outside. You suck, maybe that mate of yours will fend better. I'll go ask her." Quinn took a sharp intake of breath, her heart rate sped drastically. The thing disappeared in a flash._

' _Quinn! Quinn!' Ramsey howled. Quinn sped towards her mate. The thing stalked towards an alarmed Santana. Quinn screamed. As the undead man reached out, Quinn tried to grabbed his arm. She twisted it until she heard a satisfying crack. The thing kicked the back of her knee. Quinn fell to the ground._

" _No, no. Dad, please don't hurt her." Quinn cried as she slowly turned. She tried contacting Ramsey, he didn't respond. Quinn's dad stood with a smirk on his face. The twisted arm effecting him little. His hands were clutched around Santana's throat, his palms glowed an eerie green_.

 _Tears silently fell down Santana's cheeks as the life was choked out of her. "Quinn, why? I trusted you." Her body fell limp in the griffin's hands. He dropped her to the forest floor._ _The griffin stood over the downed wolf with her stake raised._ _"You're next." The griffin entertained the werewolf's pleas for a moment._ _"No no no, Daddy. Please don't. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. You were hurting people. I-I had to-." Before the wolf could finish the dark figure slammed Quinn's own stake through her heart._

H _e watched the body curl, shrivel, and burn until all movement stopped. The griffin smiled and wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead._ _"Suck on that, Wolf." The griffin threw the stake on the ground and set off into the night._

Quinn awoke with a start. Her body was drenched and slumped onto a large rock. She looked around with a horrified look on her face. What had she gotten herself into?

Santana peered from behind the tree she was standing behind. She looked at her traveling companion curiously.

"You talk in your sleep, weirdo." She said with a smirk on her face. Sitting down next to Quinn, she waited for her response.

"Yeah, well you would to if-" Quinn quickly stopped talking.

"If what?" The human girl watched as Quinn's jaw clenched and unclenched. She swallowed, "Nothing. Where are we anyway?"

Santana side-eyed the girl, she shrugged her shoulders, "How am I supposed to know? I woke up ten minutes before you did, and you walked us here."

Quinn frowned. She didn't remember stopping. Come to think of it the last thing she did remember was telling Ramsey to sleep. Quinn's frown deepened.

"Ramsey!"

The guilty wolf whimpered, "Q, I'm sorry I took over your body. I just really wanted to hold her." He whimpered again for good measure.

Quinn sighed, 'It's alright, buddy.' He barked loudly. She could feel his tail wag and flutter in her chest. She smiled wispily.

The girl next to her interrupted the silence. "You're cute when you talk to Ramsey." Quinn and Ramsey blushed. "Your eyes glaze and turn color, and your nose gets red."

Quinn laughed nervously, "Sounds like I'm sick." Santana just smiled and shook her head in disagreement.

"Okay. Enough of this sitting and talking, let's get a move on."

Santana grabbed her things and scrambled after the wolf. "To where, exactly?" Quinn shrugged, "Out of this forest."

Somehow it skipped Quinn's mind that that idea could be potentially dangerous for her mate. They marched ahead anyway.

AYDN

Quinn walked steadily as Santana dragged her feet tiredly. Quinn smiled at her. She stopped in front of her and gestured for the human to get on her back.

Santana immediately did. Her legs were on fire, they had been aimlessly walking for the better part of the day. She couldn't take it anymore.

Quinn adjusted her mate and kept going. They had been walking in the new position for ten minutes before Quinn picked up a rustle in the distance. She tensed slightly.

She still hasn't told Santana absolutely everything. Neither of them were ready for that yet. Or at least that's what she's telling herself.

Quinn stopped walking altogether when she heard it again, closer. She briefly remembered how her mom was far more concerned than normal. She wondered if someone was chasing her.

She'd get it. She completely deserves it with all that stuff she did last year, but right now was not the time.

Quinn subtly started to jog. Santana looked at the girl she had climbed onto. She knew something was wrong, but judging from last time. She knew she shouldn't ask, instead, she started to occupy herself with her natural curiosity. She had a vague knowledge of werewolf lore, enough to know that they were potentially dangerous and you should stay away from them. She sighed as Quinn slowed her pace again, but hey, you only live once.

"Q-tip, let's play a game." Quinn blushed at the nick name, " Um, okay. Did you have one in mind?" Santana smirked, Quinn missed it as she walked ahead.

"As a matter a fact, I do. Its called twenty questions. I get to ask you whatever I want and you have to answer no matter what." Quinn came to a stop next to a big oak tree. It seemed they had evaded danger for now so a break was due.

Santana hopped off of Quinn's back and got comfortable with an eager grin. Quinn settled next to her. "Alright, hit me." Santana sat criss-cross and faced Quinn, "How old are you?" Quinn arched an eyebrow at the lame question, " I'm twenty. How old are you?"

Santana looked away shyly, "uh, eighteen." Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, "Really! You look at least twenty-one!" Santana gulped and continued her questioning.

"Where are you from? Your voice is like super husky." The human girl mumbled that last part, Quinn heard it anyway.

"I'm from Ohio. No where fancy." Quinn smirked as her mate pouted, it was nothing against Santana. Quinn just got asked that all the time.

Santana rolled her brown eyes, "Do you have a pack?" Quinn blanched and swallowed. That was sort of a sore subject. "Um, yeah. I'm Alpha, actually." Santana bit her lip, she knew what that meant.

"Where are they?"

"If they know what's good for them, right where I left them." Quinn's voice had taken on a deeper, raspier tone. It was so authoritative. Santana gulped and subtly shifted closer to the wolf.

Some amount of questions later found them even closer, completely enraptured by each other. Quinn kept glancing at the other girl's lips as she talked. Ramsey was restless. He wanted to jump on the poor girl the minute they sat down, Quinn's sure the short proximity isn't helping. As the game went on, Quinn became rudely aware of just how smart and intuitive the girl in front of her was. She had pretty much figured out all of what Quinn wasn't telling her. And Quinn has a feeling the rest is on its way.

"Do you have a mate?" Surprisingly Quinn didn't blanch.

"Yep." Quinn slowly leaned towards Santana. The human's eyes glanced at the wolf's lips then flickered back up quickly.

"Have you met them?"

"Uh-huh." Quinn leaned in closer. Santana's heart rate rapidly increased,

"Kiss me."

Quinn smirked, "You're all out of questions."

"Good thing I wasn't asking."

Quinn leaned in the rest of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_ The Crescendo Gets Louder as You Breath

 _A.N. Santana Quinn **Both** when singing. Imagine them singing it just as aggressively, but a lot slower and sensual. And instead of Sebastian it's Quinn._

 _I originally wasn't gonna update this for a week but there was such a good response so I said fuck it. You won't get chapter 5 for a few days though._

 _Song: Smooth Criminal by Glee Cast_

 _Now, FAQs time._

 _Q: Is chapter 3 the same as chapter 2?_

 _A: No, they start the same but soon take a drastic important change after like the third (?) paragraph._

 _Q: How does Quinn vs Ramsey work?_

 _A: I'm sorry this confused you, I'll try to explain it better. Quinn and Ramsey are the same person. They "inhabit" the same body. When Quinn became of age to turn Ramsey just popped up in her head and was like 'Hey bitch, I'm Ramsey.' Technically Quinn's mother's wolf is Ramsey's mother. Quinn is the human side of Quinn, while Ramsey is the wolf side of Quinn. Together they make a werewolf. Because Ramsey is Quinn's wolf they have a special connection allowing them to communicate. Most of the time Ramsey is just a disembodied voice in Quinn's head. If Quinn changes and let's Ramsey take control then she becomes a disembodied voice in his little wolf brain. Ramsey can take control over Quinn's human body but rarely does because it's disorienting for Quinn. Otherwise Ramsey is always the wolf while Quinn can be either or. They can never be without each other. Or else bad things happen. The fact that Quinn's wolf is a boy is the reason why she is G!P. If her wolf was a girl, like her mom, then she would not have a penis. And that's just an evolution in family line. The mutation that determines that depends on what gender the alpha is and what gender their mate is, because the whole point of things like heat and rut is to procreate. It's purely to continue alpha lineage no matter what. If this doesn't help clear things up just ask more specific questions and I will try my best to answer them._

 _Q: Why did Santana blush when mentioning her age?_

 _A: She's just a little embarrassed about technically still being a teenager, while Quinn is seemingly a grown woman. Her age isn't really integral to the plot, I just needed her legal at the very least_. _I just liked the idea of her having very little experience in the real world._

 _Feel free to ask any burning questions you may have while reading. I love explaining my thought process as a writer._

AYDN

Quinn glanced around the forest satisfied. This part looked and felt a lot safer than the areas they had previously been.

Santana walked beside her. Ever since the blonde confirmed their mateship the previous day, she couldn't help but feel a lot closer to the werewolf.

So much so, that when Quinn asked her about settling in this part of the woods, she had felt the same spark of calm Quinn felt.

Santana sighed as she sat on the forest floor, Quinn walking off to find food. Her journey to this particular moment in her life had been quite interesting to say the least.

 _Her dad had just finished chopping wood, Santana assisting where she could._

 _They lived in northern Illinois, it was just them and a little cabin, a little cabin Santana wasn't allowed outside of. Unless of course her father was with her, and even then she couldn't go pass the creek._

 _Santana had been sheltered to an extremely high degree. Her father, Santos, was a firm believer in the supernatural._ _He refused to let her outside for long periods of time in fear of her being harmed. She was even homeschooled for extra precaution._

 _It made Santana wonder why they lived in the area they did. Her answered lied in her dad's study. That room along with her father's bedroom was always locked._

 _Despite her curiosity, Santana had never inquired what went on in those rooms while they were locked and what for._

 _The decision to leave came across on a whim. Her dad had been spending more and more time in his study. Shooing her away whenever she asked about his activities. She was bored to say the least._

 _It wasn't like she had anybody else to talk to, so she left. She packed whatever she could in her small backpack and walked out the house._

She's been gone for exactly 72 hours now and not one word from her father. Granted it wouldn't matter because she's insanely far from home, but it's the thought that counts.

You would think that her father immediately chased after her. His affinity for dangerous "mythical" beings should have been reason enough.

But nope. Here Santana is with a potentially dangerous werewolf who just so happens to be her mate. The universe set love of her life. Her _soulmate_.

Maybe it's a good thing he didn't chase after her.

《A~Y~D~N》

Quinn panted.

Santana had found a freshwater creak and was currently cleansing herself as best she could.

Quinn twitched.

Santana's clothing sat next to Quinn, perched on a rock to dry. That meant her mate was naked. Her mate was nude.

Quinn's fangs slowly slid out. She frantically willed them back in. Her eyes glowed the normal sterling. If this was what she thought it was, it wasn't the best time. Like at all. She growled angrily when her fangs stayed put.

She slowly looked down at her waist. Sure enough. Just as she suspected. A large bulge sat nestled in her pants. Quinn punched the rock in a fit of rage. It split in half. She grumbled as she haphazardly placed Santana's clothes on a half. She then crumbled into herself. She was suddenly very tired and lightheaded.

Santana walked back over to her clothes. They were splayed about on the rock she sat it on originally. Although she didn't remember it being broken in half.

Sometimes it scared her how truly strong and powerful her mate was. That was a big ass rock, more like a boulder. The fact that Quinn could easily break it in two was more than a little intimidating. Though, most times Quinn's show of brute strength just really got her going, if you know what she means.

The human looked over to her mate. Quinn was practically curled into the fetal position. She felt bad for her. Something was clearly bothering her.

Santana could see the werewolf's fangs poke at her lip, as they didn't quite fit in her mouth. She worried for the blood she would soon draw.

Santana bit her own lip in response. Whenever Santana showed signs of her "abilities", for lack of a better word, it would never hesitate to turn the tan girl on.

She took a deep breath, it sounded more like a moan to Quinn's sensitive ears, and spoke. "Q. What's wrong, you've been acting weird all day. Especially since we found the creak."

The blonde girl sighed. She'd have no choice but to tell Santana as it would soon effect her too. She was her mate after all. Despite their short time knowing each other, Quinn loved Santana with all her being. It felt wrong to keep important things from her. It felt wrong to do anything but love her really.

"I'll tell you after I bathe and you put some clothes on. Please." Quinn grumbled as she stripped of her t-shirt and jeans.

Santana studied the werewolf confused. She thought about the odd behaviors the girl had been showing. Her dad had tried to get her into his obsession and would frequently leave her books placed strategically around the cabin.

One book that had a concentration in werewolves, explained the act of mating and how it was best to do it while in heat. The tell tale signs included elongated fangs, blue eyes, continuous grunting and grumbling, and anything else you would associate with extreme hornyness.

The still nude girl raised an eyebrow. Her mate was in heat. Interesting.

AYDN

Quinn had exited the water about an hour later. She was relieved to see the latina girl had dressed and was now sleeping. She slept a lot. Quinn couldn't really blame her as the past few days had to be extremely emotionally exhausting if not just physically.

While in the water, no matter what she tried she couldn't get Santana out of her head. The more she thought about her the more her little friend rised. Quinn sighed.

Santana huffed as Quinn's borderline panting woke her up. The girl was breathing so heavily, it sounded as though she was about to induce a panic attack. Her eyes adjusted to the day light and immediately zoned in on Quinn's crotch.

Quinn froze. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry when she opened them and her mate had left her. Surely Santana thought she was fully woman and would run for the woods at any indication otherwise.

Quinn peaked open an eye. She looked around Santana was still there and didn't seem phased at all.

In fact, Santana was so unphased, she mumbled something along the lines of, " It's okay", before shifting again and falling back asleep.

Quinn growled. She nudged Santana awake again. "What the hell do you mean, 'it's okay'? This thing is weighing me down! It's fucking heavy. 'It's okay' my ass." She huffed and grabbed her boxer-briefs. Slipping them on as her mate chuckled at her pouting.

"Calm down you big baby. I'm sorry I said your dick was just okay. Considering I've never seen one before, I'm pretty underwhelmed. I figured there would be me more fan fair." Santana looked down at the dirt beneath her.

Ramsey, who had been relatively quiet the whole day, smirked. He was glad to hear his mate was untouched. It solidified the fact that the human girl was undeniably his and his alone. Well, Quinn was there too, but more importantly, his.

Santana watched as Quinn's eye color shifted to a dark purple color that almost resembled a egg plant's skin, they gained a mischievous glint. A sexy smirk took over her normally relaxed smile. The werewolf slowly ran her tongue along her teeth. She bent down toward Santana.

The mortal's breath hitched and her heart rate sped. Quinn chuckled at the girl. "You're a virgin? Great." Quinn kissed her on her cheek and lingered for a second. She quickly hopped up and grabbed her t-shirt throwing it on not sparing a glance at the now flustered human.

"So Tana, what do you want to do now?" Santana swallowed as she was interrupted of her day dreaming. Quinn had been doing particularly dirty things to her against a tree.

Standing up she cleaned herself of dirt. She stood in front of a seemingly innocent Quinn.

"I remember you telling me you could sing and dance." Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Elaborate."

"I want you to sing and dance for me. Please." Santana crossed her arms with a smile on her face. Quinn smiled back,"I remember telling you just because I could do those things, didn't mean I necessarily liked to. It was more of a obligation back in high school. You asked nicely though, so I think I can whip up a little something just for you. Only if you do it with me." Santana's smile grew brighter and she nodded vigorously.

Quinn chuckled and playfully held out her hand, bowing at her feet, "May I have this dance, my lady?" She inquired in a stuffy British accent.

Santana took her hand and curtsied, "Why, yes you may." Quinn smirked then quickly pressed their bodies together in an expert opening hold. Quinn's hand lingered on her waist, Santana's was strategically placed on the werewolf's shoulder. "Follow my lead."

 _Uh, as he came into the window_

 _It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_

 _He came into her apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

 _She ran underneath the table_

 _He could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedroom_

 _She was struck down_

 _It was her doom_

 _Annie are you OK?_

Santana raised an eyebrow at the song choice. She smirked and joined in, catching Quinn off guard in the process.

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

Santana was spun around as their voices blended together perfectly. She was even dipped playfully. Quinn quickly snapping her back up into hold.

 ** _Are you OK, Annie?_**

 ** _Annie are you OK?_**

 ** _Will you tell us that you're OK (uh!)_**

 ** _There's a sign in the window_**

 ** _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_**

 ** _He came into your apartment_**

 ** _He left the bloodstains on the carpet (uh!)_**

 ** _Then you ran into the bedroom_**

 ** _You were struck down_**

 ** _It was your doom_**

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been hit by_

 ** _A Smooth Criminal_**

Quinn almost missed her queue. She was staring into her mate's beautiful brown eyes as they tangoed across the forest floor.

 _So they came into the outway_

 _It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_

 _Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

 _Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 ** _Will you tell us that you're OK_**

 ** _There's a sign in the window_**

 ** _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_**

 ** _He came into your apartment_**

 ** _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_**

 ** _Then you ran into the bedroom_**

 ** _You were struck down_**

 ** _It was your doom_**

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been struck by_

 _A Smooth Criminal_

Santana shivered when Quinn whispered the lyric in her ear. The husky tone turning her into mush.

The girls stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them wanting to ruin the moment. Santana was the first to lean in this time. She parted her lips slowly.

Quinn grew impatient and surged foward. Her lips attaching themselves to the plump ones with intense passion.

After a long moment of just being pressed against each other they broke apart. Quinn slowly smiled, sliding both her hands down to her mate's hips.

"You're pretty good at that." Santana exclaimed breathlessly. Quinn smirked, "Good at what exactly? The dancing and singing or kissing you?"

"Yes."

Quinn smiled and pressed their foreheads together, "Yeah, well you're not so bad yo-" Quinn stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened. 'Ramsey, we got a problem.'

Santana frowned, "Quinn. What happened? Is everything okay?" She had seen the quick flash of panic across the taller girl's face.

Quinn pulled away from her mate to concentrate. She briefly berated herself for letting her gaurd down like that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, honing in on her hearing.

Dozens of footsteps were approaching them and fast. It had to be vampires or as she prefers, leeches, judging by how quick they were moving. Luckily, they were quite a few hours from reaching them.

Quinn opened her eyes and growled. Santana called to her and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Santana, I think it's time you met my pack." She fell onto all fours before quickly turning and howling as loud as she could.

AYDN

 _A.N. It's about to get REAL next chapter. Who should be in Quinn's pack? They have to look like they could be related, because packs are family. Also Brittany has already been established as pack. Comment your ideas._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Between Two Branches Lies My Woes_

 _Song: Wisteria by Hands Like Houses_

 _A.N. Also all the songs I use, I advise you listen to while you're reading._ _And I probably didn't use your suggestions seeing as I wrote this last year and like half of them are OCs._

AYDN

Quinn was happy she and Santana had been heading back in the direction of Lima. This was rather convenient considering it wouldn't take too long for her pack to arrive.

Quinn changed back to human form as she observed her surroundings better. Santana was still screaming for an explanation at her.

"San. Shut up." Quinn growled just loud enough for her to hear. Santana did as told albeit begrudgingly.

The human could tell something was severely wrong. She realized Quinn was concentrating extremely hard when the leaf under Santana's heel crunched and Quinn winced slightly. The alpha's senses were on high alert, she just wish she knew why.

Quinn took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She could tell her pack was only about 5 minutes away, all in their wolf forms and running as fast as they could. That knowledge calmed her slightly.

Quinn turned around to look at her mate. Where could she put her? Hopefully, Zion's or Sam's mates were with them. They were turned but not combat trained so she figured Santana should be safe for the most part.

The first pack member to arrive was Sam. He was supposed to stay behind his sister, but sometimes his speed got away from him. Brittany didn't seem to mind though as she trotted up not far behind.

The rest of the pack soon arrived, Quinn happy to see Blaine and Jasmine, Sam and Zion's mates, had joined them.

Santana stood shyly behind Quinn. She was never good at meeting new people. Actually, she just never met new people. Shit, she almost pepper sprayed Quinn to death when they met. She still apologizes for that sometimes.

The pack had turned back into humans by now. Santana couldn't help but stare each and everyone down. Those Fabray genes were fucking great.

Quinn pulled her mate into her side. The others raised their eye brows in surprise. They hadn't spoken directly to their alpha in a while, they hadn't known Quinn had met anybody on her trip of "self discovery".

"Uh, guys this is Santana. My mate. Well we haven't mated yet. But you get it." Quinn introduced. She kissed Santana on the forehead to get her to relax. It worked. Greer gasped dramatically. Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello, Santana. I'm Brittany. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Even though I'm not sure what's going on." She looked pointedly at Quinn before she introduced the rest of the pack, "This is my little brother Sam. That's his mate Blaine. That's Zion and her mate Jasmine. This is Charlie, Quinn's younger brother. And lastly, Greer. We think he's adopted." The group chuckled while Greer pouted. He glared at the rest of the group playfully.

"That doesn't even make sense seeing as Zion and I are literally twins."

"Actually we still aren't completely sure about that. Mom and dad could be lying to us to protect your feelings." Zion smirked and crossed her arms until Jasmine smacked her on the back of the head and made her apologize. Zion mumbled something about bossy mates.

Santana smiled and waved as she tried to remember names and faces. They had an interesting dynamic. Playful but serious in protecting each other when the time came. Quinn gestured for her pack to come forward so she could explain the situation at hand.

"Okay. I don't know if you can hear it but there's like twenty leeches approaching us right now. I may or not have killed their friends like last week." Brittany glared at the alpha, Quinn smiled back charmingly, "It's not like I staked their hearts for fun. Don't give me that look, damn. Anyway, I needed your help because I'm only one person and I haven't turned San yet." The group nodded. Not like they had a choice anyway. There seemed to be little room for argument.

Santana frowned. What the hell did Quinn mean 'turn her'? She opened her mouth to ask but was cut off by Charlie.

"So what's the plan?" Quinn glared.

"I was getting to that, Charles. I need Blaine and Jas to watch and protect my mate. I don't care how you do it, just pretty please keep her safe." The two nodded, Blaine adding a playful salute, "Oh my god. Go you goofball."

Jasmine motioned for Santana to get on her back. She did after Quinn gave her a look. The three quickly set off in the opposite direction.

After two minutes of really fast running, Blaine stopped the group when he came across a natural canopy. A fallen tree had created a little bit of a covered tent between two of its branches.

They decided this would be a good place to wait it out. Santana dropped off of Jasmine's back and climbed into the leaf tent.

She had become used to sitting on the dirt ground. This tent was considered luxury to her.

Blaine had turned into his wolf to patrol the outside. Jasmine had relaxed inside, rubbing leaves and dirt off her dark skin.

"Um Jasmine, can I ask you a question?" Santana quickly had found a nice calm with Blaine and Jasmine. Maybe it was because they were wolf's mates too. They had this oddly comfortable feeling surrounding her.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Jasmine had turned around and fully faced Santana.

"When Quinn said 'turn her', what did she mean?" Santana bit her lip. She wasn't stupid, she had a pretty clear and vivid idea of what it meant. She needed to hear it to fully accept it though.

"If a werewolf's mate isn't a werewolf they have to be turned into one. I'm not sure of the science behind it, but I think it's for protection and so many have been wiped out lately they're trying to build back up the population." Jasmine shrugged, she hopefully answered the girl's question.

"Were you turned?"

"Yeah. Blaine and I were both humans. Then we mated and got turned. Pretty much the same overall abilities as a born wolf, although we're slightly less strong." Santana nodded. She bit her lip again, she didn't know exactly how she felt about being a werewolf but she loved Quinn and if that's what she wanted then maybe she'd deal.

"How old is everyone?"

"I assume you know how old Quinn is. Brittany is the oldest. She's 23, Sam and Blaine are 18. Zion, Greer, and I are 19. Charlie is the youngest. He's 15. He is technically still a pup, but he's so good at combat, that his mother let him join the combat part of the pack instead of staying in school. Quinn hates it because he's her baby brother and doesn't want him to get hurt. How old are you?" Jasmine asks excitedly.

"I'm 18, too." Jasmine smiles widely, "Sam and Blaine are going to love you. They hate being stuck in the middle like that."

Soon after Santana asks another question and received her answer, Blaine trotted back into the tent. He nuzzled Jasmine into attention getting his point across quickly.

"Stay here, San." Jasmine formed into her wolf and followed Blaine.

Santana, being the curious one she is, stuck her head out of the tent. She never prided herself on being particularly intelligent.

Her eyes widen. Their hide out had been overwhelmed by vampires. Blaine and Jasmine were doing the best they could to hold them off but it wasn't enough.

She winced when wolf Blaine was thrown against a tree like a rag doll. When he didn't move Santana panicked and ran out to help him.

AYDN

Quinn had bit off another leech's head. There hadn't been nearly as many as she had originally thought. They had made quick work of the vampire flock...herd...gaggle? Whatever, they beat up all the bad guys.

Quinn had been fighting to keep Ramsey from taking over. He had done nothing but try and force her to stay with her mate. She should've listened sooner.

Before Quinn could even process it, she was forced out of control and forced in the direction of the mates.

Ramsey was running quickly, Quinn could hear Zion and Sam furiously chasing after them.

Quinn whimpered arriving at the scene. She heard Sam let out a heart breaking howl as he ripped into the remaining vamps. It seemed like the amount Quinn had been expecting arrived here.

Ramsey frantically searched for their mate. He found her curled into a comma-like shape on her side, her body limp.

Quinn's heart rate picked up as she took back over control. She stood over her mate in her human form. Dropping to her knees, Quinn wiped her tears away. Stifling sobs as she held her mate's head on her lap.

The color was quickly draining from Santana's skin. Quinn checked for a pulse and found nothing. The wolf cried harder when she turned her mate's head slightly to the left. As she had expected two fang marks had been placed on her neck.

Quinn choked back a sob, "Tana. I'm so sorry, I'm supposed to protect you and I failed, I'm so so sorry. Please don't leave me, I need you so much. You haven't met my mom yet. I love you so much I can't even begin to fathom it you've got to stay with me. Please."

AYDN


	6. chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Tell Me Everything is Alright_

 _Song: Alright by Hot Chelle Rae_

 _A.N. Because I finished Chapter 8 before I thought I would here you go._

AYDN

The pack house was more of a mansion than an actual house. It housed five families, and whatever those families owned.

Quinn met her mother in the doorway. She cradled Santana's body in her arms as she walked through the building.

The rest of her pack followed behind her. Jasmine and Blaine had healed almost completely by now. They felt guilty, Quinn told them it wasn't their fault. It was hers. They didn't exactly believe her.

The group trekked through the large building entering the living room in Quinn's wing of the house.

Quinn went to her room setting Santana gently on her bed before returning to the living room.

"Sit." She instructed her pack, they immediately did as if on autopilot. She wiped her face with her hands, then furiously stuffed them in her pockets.

"I refuse to let her live like that. She will not become a leech. How long do I have before she turns?" Quinn covered her face again while she waited for her answer.

Sam fumbled through a book he was holding, "Um, 2 hours." Quinn pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"2 hours. 2 HUMAN MAN HOURS!" The pack collectively whimpered at the sound of their alpha's booming voice. Some even dropping their head slightly in submission.

"I'm sorry, Q." The alpha took a few calming breathes. She tried to breathe deeply for Ramsey traumatized sake. She couldn't deal with his howls of agony so she tuned him out as best she could.

"I think I know someone who can help. She owes me a favor anyway." Quinn immediately ran to her phone to make a call.

AYDN

Rachel Barbara Berry. The first Angel Quinn had ever met. And unfortunately not the last.

As a child, the werewolf was constantly getting into trouble. Her mother had friends in high places. For some reason Angels always got her on edge, they scared her into behaving, all except for Rachel. It's probably because she's so tiny.

Rachel smiled, she flew gracefully into the open window of the pack house. She landed directly next to Quinn, her eyes immediately traveling to Brittany of all people.

Brittany gasped and rubbed the birthmark on her shoulder. Quinn growled at them to focus. Of course she knew what was happening but it could wait.

"Everybody, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Everybody." Rachel waved as she stared into Brittany's eyes.

Quinn moved to stand in her line of sight. Mainly because she wanted everyone focused. Partly because she was petty and if she couldn't have her mate, than know one could have theirs either. It was petty, but hey, she's grieving.

"Rachel. Focus. Can you help my mate?" Rachel blinked in realization. Quinn hadn't given much information for her to go on over the phone. She just kept frantically saying that it was an "emergency" so Rachel got here as soon as she could.

"Um, I can try. What exactly is going on with her?" Quinn ushered the angel back into the bedroom. Santana's body lay proned on the lavish bed. The color was still draining slowly from her skin.

Rachel pressed two fingers to the girl's neck. She waited until she felt a slow pulse.

"She's not dead. Yet. I can sense the change slowly creeping up her. I don't think I'm going to prevent her from turning. I'm sorry, Quinn. You know I can't mess with Fate, I can't mess with His Plan. At least not like this." Rachel slowly turned to look at her long time friend sadly.

Quinn let out a pained whimper. Her thoughts were moving faster than a mile a minute. It was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate, especially because she was still in heat. That was the least of her problems however.

"After she turns, do you think you can turn her back?" Quinn asks softly.

Rachel's smile grew optimistic, "I might not be able to, but if you think you've got friends in high places. I know someone in an even higher one. It's a long shot, 'cause like I said, He's very particular about His Plan, but once I tell Him who you are, what you'll do, what she is, not that He doesn't already know, He'll be happy to help." Rachel jumped up and down excitedly. Quinn didn't have time to inquire further about half the ominous things she said.

Quinn's head snapped over to her mate. Santana writhed in pain. An ear splitting scream leaving her lips.

The rest of the pack rushed into the master bedroom to investigate the commotion.

"It's happening already?! What the hell, Sam! You said two hours." He whimpered before gaining his composure. He flipped through his dusty, brown book before reading a passage out loud.

" _Vampire venom inserted into an human via neck puncture takes 2-3 hours to take over said human. Times may vary if victim is not human. For example, a Werewolf victim can take up to a week, while an Angel can take anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. Even then, times may vary for humans in some extreme cases._ " The group groaned collectively while Brittany consoles her little brother. "You didn't know, Sam. Quinn's not mad at you. Right, Quinn?" The werewolf in question petulantly nodded. She wasn't mad at him per say. She's just pissed in general.

The pack winced as Santana's back arched and her neck craned. Her veins popped out of her skin, and her nose bled. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Ramsey still howling and whimpering in the back of her head.

Rachel pressed her fingers to her neck again. Smiling sadly when she felt nothing. "She's gone."

Quinn lets out a gut wrenching howl. The sheer energy enough to bring even Brittany to her knees in submission.

AYDN

The room was dark and dank. It smelled of the dead and sulfuric. Just they way he liked it.

The old mirror stood by itself but barely held together. The glass was cracked and worn, but he could still use it. He was always one for the lost and broken.

He inhaled the stench deeply as he buttoned the last few buttons on his suit, getting ready for his eventful evening out.

He smirked into the mirror, "Oh, Quinn. I hope you kiss your mate goodbye tonight,"

He vanished suddenly, shortly appearing in the vast, red halls of the Victorian like castle. He hummed along to the sounds of the screaming souls he stepped on as he walked.

"Because your life is about to get so much worse," He passed by another mirror hanging on the wall, he turned to it just in time to smirk.

"I know you thought you'd seen the last of me. Oh no, I'm back baby. And I'm on fire."

With that he vanishes into the night.

AYDN

Quinn had long since sent the pack to their various parts of the house, their presence was beginning to make her anxious.

So here she was. Sitting alone in her dark living room. She was staring straight into her bedroom so she could see her mate. Make sure she was okay.

Quinn swore she only took her eyes off the bed for no more than a nano second. In fact, she didnt even take her eyes off of it. She fucking blinked.

If Quinn were anyone else, she would've jumped out of her skin. The woman popping out of nowhere and seemingly just appearing directly in front her.

She'd been waiting for this moment too long to be scared of anything. At this point she was practically numb.

They smiled at each other. Each meaning very different things. Quinn laughs despite herself when her mate unceremoniously sits onto her lap.

"I missed you. It's weird being dead." Santana explained as snuggled into Quinn's neck, she closed her eyes. Quinn doesn't have the wherewithal to tell her she didn't technically die.

She does however take in a deep breath and release it unsteadily, "I missed you, too. You have no idea."

AYDN

 _A.N._ _Who do you think the mystery man in the suit is?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Good God Get Me Out of Here_

 _A.N. Smut, anyone?_

 _Song: Take Me To Church by Hozier_

 _Q: Can they turn Santana back? Is she an Angel?_

 _A: It is possible to turn Santana back, yes. She may or may not be an Angel. Just have to keep reading._

 _Q: So the mystery man is Quinn's dad?_

 _A: It's cute how you thought I'd make it that easy. Of course It's not Quinn's dad._ _He's "dead"._

 _Recap because too many of you are confused: Basically, Santana got bit and turned into a Vamp. Her pulsed slowed enough for Quinn to think she had passed. Quinn called Rachel to reverse any symptoms thinking they had enough time. Turns out they didn't and the change completely takes over Santana. Rachel is insinuating she can help with the help of a friend. Santana is now a vampire._

AYDN

"You know you can't stay like this, right?" Quinn crossed her arms as she stared her mate down.

Santana snapped her head to the blonde at an inhuman speed. In the blink of an eye they were face to face.

If her show of speed was to intimidate, it didn't work. Quinn merely raised an eyebrow. It was amusing. Just because Santana was faster now, didn't mean Quinn wasn't still a good four and half inches taller than her. She chuckled sarcastically, "Oh. You can finally keep up with me."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I could always keep up with you. Even if I do enjoy the extra abilities, I have no desire to stay this way. It's...cold. Then again-" She sped behind the werewolf and whispered in her ear, "I love the idea of keeping you on your toes." She nibbled slightly on her neck.

It was then that Quinn became painfully aware of her ever present heat. She had put it to the back of her mind during the prime of the battle. Now do to what her mate was suggesting she couldn't think of anything but.

She growled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The woman behind her chuckled, "Or what?"

It took Quinn exactly zero point three seconds to pin her mate to the wall. In hindsight, the olive skinned girl should have seen this coming.

Quinn growled from deep in her gut, "You'll regret it." The wolf growled louder when Santana tried to free herself.

"Oh, please, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried." Santana smirked at her lover. She licked her lips, as the veins on Quinn's fore arms wiggled and squirmed under her flexing slightly.

"Wanna a bet?" Without waiting for an answer Quinn released Santana's hands only to grab her around the waist. Quinn held her in place as she latched onto her neck with her fangs.

She didn't bite fully into her. That would come later. Now, she needed to take her clothes off.

"Strip."

Santana tilts her head and smirked, "Awe. Such a cute bossy puppy."

Quinn immediately growled and nipped at her mate's neck. Santana practically purred as she stripped herself of her clothing, starting with Quinn's denim jacket she had since stolen and ending with her thong.

Quinn licked a stripe up the shorter girl's neck, "I've been wanting to do this for forever."

"Lick my neck?" Santana gasped out. Quinn smirked into her neck, "Amongst other things."

The werewolf quickly pecked her mate's lips before slowly descending down her body, she made sure to pay particular attention to a set of dusky nipples before falling the rest of the way.

Santana panted recklessly above her. Her hand frantically searched through Quinn's hair. She inhaled sharply through her teeth, "Ow, Quinn." Santana was starting to regret baiting the taller girl.

Quinn detached her teeth from their place on the inside of the tan girl's thigh, "You said I wouldn't hurt you. Just needed to prove you wrong."

"That d-fuck!" Santana gasped out in surprise. Quinn latched onto the woman's warm center.

"You taste delicious." Santana keened at the vibration of her lover's voice against her center. Quinn nipped and sucked at her outer lips, putting the latina's leg over a broadened shoulder. Santana bit her lip. Glancing down her body to see the Alpha between her legs was just about the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Quinn sucked on Santana's clit lightly before detaching herself. Santana groaned in frustration, "What the hell, Q? I was close." Quinn rolled her eyes, she pulled her shirt off of her body before stripping out of the rest of her clothing, "Oh, calm down. I'm not going to leave you high and dry." Quinn snickered under her breath, "Or wet, I should say."

"Would you just shut up and fuck me already!?" Santana stalked over toward the couch and sat. "Well since you asked nicely. Actually, wait. Why are you so bossy all of a sudden? I liked you better when you listened to me." Quinn crossed her arms lightly.

Santana pulled Quinn to lay on top of her after rollingher eyes, she moaned when the blonde's member rubbed against her center. "Fuck, Quinn. Well get on with it." Quinn huffed before inhaling deeply, lining herself up with Santana's entrance. She tried to calm herself, not wanting to just ram into her untouched mate with her full strength.

The Alpha slid inside her mate, she patiently waited for the slight tension to leave the latina's face. After a minute or two Santana nodded at her. Quinn continued her thrust until their hips met. Quinn blew out a breath she'd been holding for a while. She pulled out before slowly pushing back in. Santana moaned loudly, grabbing any part of Quinn's body as she continued to pound into her.

The werewolf leaned up to the human's neck. She nuzzled near her shoulder, analyzing the place she wanted to mark her. She bit at it lightly as to not startle her mate. She drifted over to the younger girl's lips, silencing her with her mouth. Santana hummed into the kiss, her back arching upwards.

"This might sting a tad bit." Quinn whispered, she latched onto the silk skin of her shoulder and punctured it with her fangs. Santana screamed into the expanse of the room, finally falling over the edge.

AYDN

Quinn huffed as she sat on Brittany's bed. Brittany and Zion both stood guard of the room, trying to keep Quinn from leaving.

"Why are the both of you here anyway? Isn't Brittany enough?" Zion crossed her arms and smirked, "Quinn, you don't even know just how strong you are. Honestly, that frightens us. But all that strength you have is going to be multiplied by ten as soon as you hear her start to scream. So yes, both of us have to be here."

Brittany nodded along to every word.

"You remember when Sam mated with Blaine. It took Dad, me, and you to hold him down." Quinn huffed again. She remembered that vividly, Sam had bit her twice. She had of course kicked him in the balls after, but she still remembers.

"Well is she okay?"

"She's fine." Santana let out a blood curdling scream right at that moment. Zion winced, they were all the way across the mansion, she could only imagine how that sounded to the wolves closes to Santana.

"See? Fine." Zion gulped.

Ramsey howled intensely. Quinn agreed with him, "Let us see her!"

"No, Quinn. You and Ramsey cannot interrupt the process. You know that." Brittany insisted.

Zion stared at her cousin curiously, "Hey, Q. Did you-you know wrap it up?" Brittany looked on curious, wondering where the tall omega was going with her line of questioning.

"No. I don't need to. She's a vampire for fuck's sake. Vampires can't have children." Zion grimaced, "Okay. Did you...'arrive'...before or after you mated?"

Quinn's eyes widened slowly, "After..."

Brittany bolted upright, "SAM GET THE BOOK!"

AYDN

 _A.N. All questions welcome_ _. I promise things will slow down and balance themselves out next few chapters. And yes things are happening fast but you'll see why soon._


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Things We Know Could Unleash Hell

Song: One Hundred by Hands Like Houses

 _A.N._

 _Wolves talking Humans_ _talking_.

 _In case anyone is wondering, I picture Zion as Zendaya and Greer would look like if she had a boy twin. And I don'_ _t really picture Jasmine as anyone in particular, just a slender black woman._

 _Also, just to clear things up, any child Quinn or Charlie has is going to be an Alpha because that's the dominant gene in their bloodline. Charlie is a Alpha but not The Alpha. Any child that Quinn has will be in line to the "throne" before Charlie will._

 _And I don't know why you guys aren't getting notifications. I didn't get any until this morning but I could see the chapters were posted so I thought nothing of it._

AYDN

"What were you thinking, Quinn?! How could you be so stupid?!" Judy paced as she yelled at her first born.

Quinn sighed out in frustration. She had been in corned in Brittany's wing of the house for what feels like hours. She was starting to get restless. Santana would be finishing her transition soon and Ramsey and Quinn needed to be by her side.

Instead, her whole pack seems to be staging some kind of intervention.

"Well clearly I wasn't thinking, Mother." Quinn pointed out matter of factly. Her mother glared at her.

"Lucy! You don't need a pup running around now. It's too dangerous. It's too soon." Judy sat on the couch next to her daughter heavily.

"Why is it such a big deal? Why does no one want a little me running around the house? Besides, San might not even be pregnant." The pack gives her a look at the last part. She pouted. Damn Alpha sperm. Brittany seemed to hesitantly sit on the otherside of Quinn. She rubbed the Alpha's back.

"Q. Your mother is right. It's not that we don't want you and Santana to have a child, it's just too dangerous." Quinn huffed, it was the second time she heard this 'too dangerous' thing and no one was elaborating, "What is it you guys aren't telling me? And don't tell me there isn't anything I need to worry aabout because it's clearly worrying you." Quinn gently pats her upper chest to bring attention to her pack brand, "I can feel it. In the connection. You guys are scared."

The pack all look at each other as if to mentally argue who was going to tell the blonde. Quinn watches as everyone takes a step back except for her little brother, leaving him the only one standing foward.

It takes him a second to realize he's been set up, but he eventually sucks it up and stalks toward his sister. He takes comfort in the fact that Quinn _probably_ won't hurt him because he's still a pup.

"We think dad might be back. And this time we think he has help." Those terrifying words sound foreign coming from the pup's boyish mouth. Quinn growls lowly in her throat. She briefly thinks back to her dream.

"This is what I've been feeling, Quinn. I told you that I felt like something bad was going to happen. This is it." Judy insists. Quinn roughly kicks the ottoman. She gestures for everyone to leave the room and give her some space. Before Charlie could leave, she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"When your pack threw you under the bus, you didn't argue. You took it in stride. And you didn't stutter when you told me, you looked me in the eye, you were sure about yourself. You're going to make a great Alpha one day." Charlie smiled wide and hugged his older sister, "Thank you. I'm going to be the best Uncle, too. Your spawn won't know what hit them." Quinn chuckled while ruffling the boys hair. He pulled away and went toward the kitchen.

Quinn took a deep breath before walking back towards her wing. She notices the pack house looks slightly empty. The hunting group must have went out. Or they were simply trying to avoid her wrath.

AYDN

Santana awoke with a start. She looked around the room trying to remember where she was.

She remembers bits and pieces of the last twenty four hours. She remembers pain, lots of pain. She remembers people talking around her in hush voices. She remembers being marked. And then she remembers pain again.

 _'Oh you're awake. How nice of you to join us.'_

Santana jumps half way out the bed. She looked around frantically. No one was in the room. She's sure she heard a voice.

 _'You did. I guess it would be useful of me to introduce myself. My name is Faustus, but you can call me Faust for short. I am your wolf.'_ Santana blinks at the information she's being given. It's an odd feeling. This is news to her, but somehow she feels she already knew. It feels instinctual.

"Um, I'm Santana."

' _I know who you are, Santana. I know everything about you. I am technically you. Also, you don't have to speak out loud. Just simply think and I'll hear you.'_ Faust says causally. Santana imagined the wolf nonchalantly filing her nails. _'What do we look like when we change? Do my eyes change color like Quinn's? What's this mark on my neck? What's this mark on my chest? Is there anything else I should know about?'_ Santana asks giddily. Faust smiled lightly at her excitedness. _'Okay, Calm down. One question at a time. I'll start with the first one. We're are a dark grey wolf simply. I would like to wait for Ramsey and Quinn before we change for the first time.'_ Santana nodded along. She must have looked crazy to anyone who could just walk into the room.

 _'Do my eyes change color?'_

' _Look in the mirror._ '

Santana closes her eyes slowly walked over to the mirror above Quinn's dresser. She opens them and gasps. Her eyes are a deep red color. They almost resembled blood but they had a slight glow to them.

' _Sexy, isn't it._ '

"Very."

' _Well back to your other questions. That mark on your neck it's the mate mark Quinn gave you. The mark on your chest is the pack brand. Everyone has it. And no, they didn't brand you. It appeared when you turned. As for anything else you should know about? Hmm. You're going to have bad spouts of anger. You're first change is probably gonna hurt like a bitch. We're pregnant. You eat rabbits now-'_

"WHAT!?" Faust nods along in agreement, ' _Yeah, I know. I hate rabbit too. Too gamey for my tastes.'_

 _' No. Not the fucking rabbit. Did you say we're pregnant?!' _Faust takes a moment to think back _, 'Oh yeah. I did say that. Yes, we are with pup.'_

 _' Why didn't you lead off with that?' _Faust frowned feeling wrongfully accused _, 'That's not normally the first thing you say when you're trying to get to know your human.'_

 _' How do you even know? I mean I'm dead for fucks sake! How am I pregnant?!' _Santana pulls at the ends of her hair, a nervous tick she developed as a child.

 _'I know everything about your body. Plus werewolf gestation periods are really quick. You'll be showing in a day or two. You're not really dead, Santana. You're half_ vampire _there's a difference.'_

Santana sat down on the bed limply. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, ' _I know you think you're too young Santana and it's too soon, there's a lot going on, but everything is going to be alright. You aren't going through this alone. I'm pregnant with you, and you have Quinn and Ramsey. They love us and won't let anything bad happen to us.'_

"You're right. I just need to relax."

"Who's right?" Quinn appears in the doorway, startling Santana. The Alpha sits next to her mate and smiles.

"Faust is right." Quinn blinks, who the hell is Faust, then it occurs to her, " Oh! You met your wolf! I like the name Faustus."

"How'd you know her whole name was Faustus?"

"Ramsey told me. They can communicate. Weird, I know."

Santana takes a deep breath. "Wow, there's so much I have to learn."

AYDN

 _A.N. How does everyone like Faust? Next chapter Santana has a training montage. Plus mate ceremony and drama is put on hold but not gone._ _Maybe even a trip to heaven is planned who knows._


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: These Are Hard Times

"Okay Russell. Up you go." The dark figure gestured. "I'm not pulling you out of this ground myself. Help me help you, you old fart."

Russell rose slowly. His clothes were dirty and he smelled of the dead.

"They didn't bury you that deep lucky for me. Makes everything much more _dramatic,_ don't you think?" The man giggled to himself.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I think they called this body, Jesse St. James. He was a friend of your little girl, Lucy. You know the one that killed you. And you are now in the land of the living." Jesse rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Welcome back."

AYDN

"I'm an Archangel, Quinn. I know everything, I know always." Rachel answered soothingly. Quinn growled at the angel, "Why didn't I think about this?! How could I be so naive?!"

"No you couldn't have, Quinn. You're in love. You were blinded and that's not your fault. This is what was supposed to happen. This was His plan all along. There is a greater purpose. There always is."

"No! Rachel, stop it! Stop it with the cryptic shit!"

"Quinn calm down." Santana mumbled while tugging on the girl's shirt.

"No! Don't you get it?! You're part Werewolf and Vampire. The elders are going to hate that. They'll try to kill you. And on top of that my father might be back with God knows who. We still have to have the mating Ceremony. And at the very least get this vampire venom out of you. Yeah you're pregnant now, but who knows what the leech part of you might do to it."

Faust lets out a whimper at the suggestion of harm coming to her pup. Santana sits quietly. Rachel still sits patiently with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Quinn. This is all correct. But it will be okay. I am here to help. Everything is going to be fine."

AYDN

 _A few days later_

' _So we just step like this?'_ Santana asked uncertain. After a long talk Quinn and Santana decided to start with the mate ceremony seeing as it was the least stressful activity they would have to get through. It would eventually get to the higher ups that Quinn's mate was half vampire, but they figured they cross that bridge when they came to it.

After much deliberating and planning, the couple were joined by the pack in the light woods behind the pack house.

Everyone, including Santana, were in their wolf forms. The pack surrounded the couple in a large semicircle. Santana couldn't help but feel slightly silly and a little embarrassed.

' _Yes! Didn't Judy just explain that to you?'_ Faust rolled her eyes. She was trying to help Santana the best she could, but the girl made it difficult sometimes.

' _You're always so rude to me. Hmph.'_ Santana stood in position. She was perched next Quinn sitting on her hind legs. To her this ceremony just seemed like a wedding, but Quinn kept insisting it was different.

She yelped slightly as Quinn nipped her paw drawing blood. Judy gestured for Santana to do the same to Quinn. She did albeit reluctant. She never wanted to bring harm to her mate.

They joined paws at the bleeding wounds. Judy said some things that Santana couldn't even begin to understand. Whatever it was, it triggered the wolves around them to howl happily. Quinn licked the side of Santana's muzzle affectionately causing Santana to giggle.

She could feel the bond between them become stronger by the second. It felt like a tether was connecting her to Quinn. She could feel the live radiated from the blonde and her's radiating back.

AYDN

"Maybe if we can get the venom out within the next couple of days, the council will never find out." Zion theorized to her packmates.

Quinn nodded along. She had been along that train of thought too. She looks to Rachel who sat quietly next to Brittany. "Would you agree, Rachel? Do you know anybody who could help?"

Rachel shakes a her head slightly. She thinks for a moment thing smiles happily, "I believe I know I a witch who could help. Her name is Mercedes. She's a tough one to crack but I'm sure she'll help for the right price."

Quinn smiled brightly, that was the news that had came out of Rachel's mouth sonce she arrived. "Finally, some solutions! Rachel take us to the witch!"

"Your wish is my command."

AYDN

A.N. Sorry this is so short, but if I would've kept going it would have been way to long so I cut it here.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Do I Wanna Know What You Have Planned For Me?_

 _AYDN_

The witch, Mercedes, had not been hard to find. No, that was the easy part. Getting Mercedes to help had seemed to be the so far unforeseen obstacle.

Rachel, being Rachel, had never let on to the fact that she knew Mercedes was...difficult, for lack of a better word. She had simply and quietly led Quinn, Santana, and Brittany in the direction of the powerful witch. _They will know in time_ , she thought. She felt a sense of calm wash over her. Yes, she had made the right decision.

The woman had an interesting look to her. She was short and stout. Her hair was covered by a large blood red hood one would assume was attached to the long red gown. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious the hood was floating above it, much like her head was with her neck.

Her skin was a dark purplish gray-brown color that wrinkled with every move and was maybe even decayed in some places, but Mercedes herself seemed to be in great health. Her eyes, or lack thereof, had to be the most terrifying part of her body. She had eye sockets, yes. But could they really be called that if they weren't filled with actual eyes? Instead, they were filled with a deep white glowing depth that served as a light source. Or maybe it was purely to terrify unsuspecting passersby.

The one preparatory thing Rachel had actually urged Quinn to do was bring a peace offering of sorts. Werewolves and witches had never been particularly good friends. They seemed to avoid each other at all costs. This was no different than werewolves normal disposition to most supernatural creatures, admittedly. Though, it was slightly worse with witches. Werewolves were a surly bunch and very much an acquired taste.

Quinn hadn't known what to bring. What did you get for a woman who could conjure up anything she wanted? Quinn had asked Rachel that very question. The Archangel simply pointed to a mason jar sitting a top Quinn's dresser, collecting dust.

Quinn had frowned. She was never going to use its contents but that didn't take away from the simple fact that it was her's and she didn't want to share. She had earned those fair and square on her journey to find her mate and brought them back as a sort of trophy. Rachel, however, did not seem to care.

And that's how Quinn got here. Petulantly holding a baggie half full with Phoenix feathers out for Mercedes to inspect with her void-filled eyes.

(Phoenix's were surprisingly easy to hunt and kill.)

Santana and Brittany had set out to inspect the cozy shop Mercedes worked and lived out of. It was filled with antique knick-knacks and weird creature parts. Santana could closely equate the place to a cross between a old book store and a art museum but with, y'know, magic.

The former human observed the full shelves. Maybe she could find something to help them with their situation and speed this thing along. A shiny mason jar filled with a green vapor swirling and dancing around soon caught her eye. She reached to analyze it closer when suddenly Faust took over her body and ripped her hand away.

' _Do not touch that!'_ Faust admonished with a slight growl followed by a soothing purr to calm down Santana's racing heart. The wolf didn't want Santana's fright disturbing her growing pup, ' _I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but it's very important that you don't touch anything in here. Especially that.'_

 _' What? Why?'_ Santana backed up from the shelf with a protective hand over her stomach. She was fine, but Faust had ignited a motherly panic in her that probably would not go away until they left this place.

Faust sighed before explaining, ' _Mostly, I'm just trying to instill caution in you. Not everything in this shop is dangerous but you never know. What you were about to naively touch, however, was a different story. That green vapor is drunkard's breath. It's like a thousand times more alcoholic than Everclear. If you so much as touch that without special gloves, you'd be drunk off your ass, with no sign of sobering up for days if not just killed of alcohol poisoning.'_

' _That doesn't sound nearly as terrible as I thought it would. What's wrong with being drunk or some measly poisoning? I'm half werewolf and vampire, would that even make a dent?'_

' _Santana, you're pregnant. It doesn't matter. We can't take risks like that.'_

Santana frowned at her own stupidity then went to stand by Quinn so she and the baby would be out of harm's way, and Faust wouldn't yell at her anymore. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a mother. To be someone's soulmate. She was after all just thrusted out of the plane of her life into this one with no parachute.

Mercedes had since taken the baggie of feathers from Quinn. She hadn't said outright whether she would accept the token or not yet. She pranced frantically around the small counter at the front of the store placing the feathers in different places with a skeptical look on her face.

She snapped her fingers and the room lit up with dizzying oranges and yellows before going out just as quickly as they came. Mercedes smirked and removed her hood. Quinn tried to mask her shock of the woman having normal non-magical curly hair.

"How may I be of service?"

Rachel nudged Quinn forward to speak. The blonde werewolf huffed before taking Santana's hand and bringing her a little closer, "This is my mate. She was bitten by a lee-vampire a few days ago. I turned her to see if it would help with anything, but it just made her a hybrid. Which, I'm sure you are aware is not ideal. We were wondering if you could help get the vampire venom out of her without killing her or our kid."

Mercedes nodded along as the situation brought itself to light. She had a feeling there would be a conflict of interest here. The conflict being witches were not supposed to intervene in vampire-werewolf affairs, but she supposed she could make an exception.

"I believe I can be of assistance." Mercedes stepped toward Santana with a hand to her chin. She snapped and Santana's body caved in on itself slightly.

"What did you do to her!?" Mercedes put a hand up to silence Quinn. Within seconds, Santana stood up straight again, only this time every vein and nerve ending visible just underneath her skin.

"You'll see here that the black stuff in her veins, the venom, is dissipating by itself. Peculiar, for a former human. It seems to just be burning up and vaporizing the closer it gets to your core. It will be fully eradicated within the hour. You must have a pretty strong immune system." It's a joke. A joke that only Rachel gets, but even she doesn't bother laughing.

"I'll have to perform a test."

Mercedes flits around the store some more. Brittany watching her, Rachel watching Brittany, Quinn watching Santana, and Santana watching the black goop flowing through her veins.

The witch comes back with a clipboard in her hand and a crow's leg pen. It is the most normal thing that she must possess.

She snaps her fingers and the veins receded back into Santana's sun kissed skin. Santana took an impossibly deep breath and began to relax.

"Alright, Santana I'm going to ask you a few simple questions, and I need you to answer as honestly as possible. Not that you won't be able to. The questions are enchanted." Mercedes giggled before composing herself as though a singer would before performing.

"First, I want you to relax as much as you possibly can. Close your eyes and make your bones go slack if you need to."

Santana did as she was told. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, leaning into Quinn slightly as she did so.

"First question, do you prefer the heat or the cold?"

"The heat."

"Second, name something you think to be mesmerizing."

"That's not a question, but flames. I like the way they seem to dance."

"Last, what's your favorite smell?"

"...Burning...no...death..." Santana started to sway slightly, Quinn went to steady her but snatched her hand back as she felt the sheer heat radiating off of her mate. Mercedes placed her hand on the girl's forehead. She chanted lowly under her breath.

"Zacthra halcyon bados. Zacthra halcyon bados. Zacthra halcyon bados!" Mercedes shook with power as she removed her hand slowly, "Become your true self, Santana Alexandra Diabla Lopez Alvarez."

"She has five names?" Brittany asked but wasn't surprised when she was ignored.

Santana's eyes flew open.

Rachel's cackles rose and her large white wings sprouted involuntarily.

Black eyes scanned the room and landed on the angel with a scathing look. A smirk grew along her face. Larger, blacker wings sprouted from her back.

Mercedes nodded proud of herself. She had been correct in her assumptions. She placed a magically soothing hand on Santana's forehead again.

The wings folded themselves back out of sight and her eyes turned back to their normal brown.

"Way to go, Quinn. You snagged a demon for a mate. An excellent feat I might add. Alright, my job here is done." Mercedes pranced back around her counter and patiently waited for more customers to enter as if they were lining up at the door.

They weren't.

"Wait! No, she was human. This makes no sense." Quinn explained to the half listening witch.

"Not if you really think about it. She hadn't been expressing any real vampirism. It's probably why she was able to get pregnant. Don't you think everything up until now has been a little too easy, Quinn? It really does make sense. It was about time you came across an actual obstacle. You wanted adventure and here you got it, Quinn." Rachel pressed from her spot on a nearby wall. She chuckled at the growl Quinn let out in her direction.

"Did you know about this?" Quinn half asked half accused. It wouldn't be the first time Rachel kept something important from her.

"I did and didn't. I did know that she was not human. I did not know she was a demon. In fact, I had even convinced my self she was one of my kind. A Cherub to be exact."

Santana faked gagged at the thought of being an angel. The demon in her just about threw up at the thought. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes, Rachel was right about this demon thing making sense though, which was a thought that kind of repulsed her, but she was right nonetheless. Besides, it would explain a lot about her past.

Her father's obsessions. Her mother's absence is probably explainable and somehow totally has to do with this. Her own affinity for heat and fire, which she had never mentioned to anyone in fear of being labeled an arsonist. It was one of the reasons why she cuddled with Quinn whenever she could because the werewolf exuded heat like a new furnace.

Quinn presses the palms of her hands into her eyes until she's seeing stars. She lets out a long groan then looks to Mercedes, she begrudgingly thanks the witch before stalking out of the small shop, not checking to see if she's being followed.

 _AYDN_

The pack is soon gathered for another meeting. Quinn pacing in front of them much like the last time. Though, this time Santana's next to her, her arms crossed as she frowns at Quinn's pacing. The back and forth was making her anxious and that was something she didn't like.

"So, you're a demon?" Greer asked with a tentative smile on his face.

Santana chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess I am. I have to admit. It's a much nicer feeling than being a vampire. I rather be the real thing, than a demon wannabe."

Zion spoke up, "Well at least the council won't be on our asses anymore. There's nothing about a demon hybrid being unacceptable." Santana nodded making sure Quinn heard that so she would finally calm down.

"Yeah, but something still doesn't feel right." Quinn mumbled under her breath. She stepped out of the room and beckoned Rachel to follow.

The newly realized demon walked to the mirror to view her growing bump. She rubbed it frown, "You're going to be born into something quite interesting, little one. I only hope we can keep you safe."

 _AYDN_

 _A.N. And that's the end of part 1! The next chapter I get up will be a significant time jump ahead or maybe a flashback years ago. I am sorry about the wait, and I won't act like it won't happen again but I doubt it will. I had serious writer's block and eventually realized I just had to force myself. That's also why it's an extra long chapter._

 _Anyway, along with that being the end of part 1, it is also the end of ooc!santana, she'll act more like her character on the show and live up to the satan nickname. Within reason. As for Quinn, I don't think she'll ever quite be "in character" she might get closer because of character development and maybe just because of Santana rubbing off on her but that's about it._

 _Lastly, I know some of you wanted Santana to stay human but that was never where this story was going. There is still a lot you don't know about most of the characters. That is all creative choice. It will all make sense eventually._

 _As always leave any questions or comments, Happy Reading!_


End file.
